


Bomb

by Stressed_Depressed_Mildly_Possessed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My Raven is hurting, Oh I'm sorry, Please tell me if I got things wrong in this story, and so is jason, but nothing graphic I swear it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressed_Depressed_Mildly_Possessed/pseuds/Stressed_Depressed_Mildly_Possessed
Summary: Attis was a peaceful bay town, even in the years leading up to the war. Then, the harbor was attacked. Two love-struck fools are thrown onto the battlefield. They do not walk away unscathed.





	1. 1-14

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, Raven and Jason are two original characters of mine. I wanted to post this. It's terrible. I'm sorry in advance. Also, I may have gotten some things wrong so please forgive me. Also, Raven's throat gets messed up so his dialog is strange. I'll post a translation if needed.  
> Also, this was beta-ed. Thank you, best friend!  
> ~Rickie

His ears are ringing. Heat radiates from somewhere to his left. Smoke burns in his throat. His entire body hurts. He can feel something sharp pressing against the left side of his body, digging through his armor and into his skin. He can feel someone’s panicked breathing against the front of his neck. 

“Ray-” Jason’s voice breaks through the ringing in his ears.”Raven!” 

No, something is definitely wrong. Jason sounds absolutely terrified. Slowly, Raven opens his eyes. 

The first thing he sees is the blurry outline of Jason’s upper body, grey eyes wide and glowing brightly. The blurriness fades out and he’s left with a clearer picture - Jason is crying, blood dripping down his face from a cut above his right eye. A few drops fall from Jason’s jawline and land on Raven’s exposed chest, cool against his burning flesh. Fear pangs in his heart. 

Raven opens his mouth, trying to say Jason’s name. What comes out, however, is a garbled whine followed by hard coughing. In an instant Jason’s hands are on his shoulders, lifting him up into a sitting position. 

“Raven, baby, oh god I-” Jason’s voice takes on a calmer tone. “I thought I fuckin’ lost you.”

Raven coughs up blood, the metallic taste stinging. It stains his chin and runs down his neck. He tries to speak again, but then he hears it. 

Ticking.

Before he can even register moving, he’s tackled Jason to the ground again, shielding him with his body. He barely registers Jason asking him what the hell he’s doing. 

Then a bomb explodes. 

____________________________

When he wakes up again, it’s dark. A strangled whimper escapes his throat and there’s a soft click. He can sense a presence by his side, and almost immediately know that it’s Jason. Jason grabs one of Raven’s hands, lacing their fingers together. Raven makes another noise, and Jason seems to respond. 

“‘Ven?” He asks. “Are you awake?” 

Raven tightens his grip on Jason’s hand. 

“I’ll take that for a yes.”   
Raven whimpers again, and Jason rubs the back of his hand with his thumb. 

“I thought I lost you, Raven.” 

Raven doesn’t know how to respond and the room falls silent.

There’s a sound that Raven thinks is Jason picking up a phone. He’s silent for a moment, rubbing circles on the back of Raven’s hand with his thumb. Jason says something to the person on the other end of the line in Nether Vallian, and the phone clicks back on the receiver. 

“A’ight. Now that you’re awake,” Jason sighs softly. “Jevbel says I gotta ask you some questions. But first I gotta tell you that whenever someone has walked into this room you’d freak the fuck out.” 

Raven makes a noise in the back of his throat. 

“Anyway, question one. Can you hear me?” 

He nods. 

“Is my voice clear?” 

Raven makes another noise. It sounds like a drawn out whine. He can feel Jason’s smile. 

“That’s good.” 

The phone rings. It’s loud. It startles him. He grips Jason’s hand tighter, digging his fingernails into his palm. Jason fumbles with the phone and then his other arm is barred across Raven’s chest.   
“Venna, calm down. Breathe. Just breathe. It’s okay. You’re okay. Hello?” 

Raven’s heart is pounding against his ribcage. He tries to get Jason’s attention but the only noise that escapes his throat is another garbled whine. He’s back on the battlefield, watching as Jason unknowingly steps on a landmine. He’s running, tackling Jason to the grass away from the bomb that Jason doesn’t know is about to go off. The explosion knocks him out. 

When he comes too again, Jason is freaking out but all Raven can see a Kin of Gold soldier approaching them. He can see the bomb strapped to the soldier’s chest so he tackles Jason to the ground again and tries to ignore the feeling of guts splattering across his back. 

There’s a click as the phone hits the table and then he can feel Jason’s lips on his.

“Venna, you’re okay. You’re safe. Everything is gonna be okay.” Something wet hits Raven’s cheekbone. Jason is crying. “Everything is going to be fine.” 

The mattress shifts as Jason climbs next to Raven, his knees pressed into the side of Raven’s thigh. He can feel Jason’s fingers move across the back of his head. 

“I-I… I’m going to t-take these bandages off your face, o-okay?” Jason’s voice wavers. Raven makes a small noise and nods his head.   
There’s a noise like ripping tape. Jason runs his thumb over Raven’s lower lip with his free hand, slowly unwinding the bandages wrapped around his head. Slowly, Raven can see more and more light. 

Raven opens his eyes as Jason unwraps the last of the bandages, the light burning. The sensation makes him whimper and close his eyes again. 

“Hey, hey, look at me. Venna, look.” Jason snaps his fingers and Raven follows the direction of the sound. Something cold touches Raven’s face and he flinches. Jason laughs softly. 

“It’s my sunglasses, Rave.”   
Raven calms down and Jason finishes slipping the glasses onto his face. He opens his eyes again, and the light doesn’t sting as bad. Everything is tinted a light shade of grey. He looks over at Jason. 

The first thing he sees are the stitches running down the left side of Jason’s face. He reaches out slowly, stopping a few inches away from him. He looks into Jason’s eyes and watches his smile.

“Go ahead, Rave.” 

Raven cups Jason’s jaw, running his thumb over a patch of stitches. Jason hisses softly and Raven pulls his hand back quickly, startled. He makes a noise that almost sounds like the word ‘hurt’. 

“Y-Yeah, it kinda hurts.” Jason chuckles. “But I’m okay.” 

The room falls silent. The only noises are from the hall outside.   
About an hour later, Raven tugs on the collar of Jason’s shirt. 

“ ‘A-Ay,” Raven rasps, his voice weak. “ ‘J-” 

Jason presses his index finger to Raven’s lips, silencing him. “Shhh. What’d you need, babe?”

Raven pointed to the pen laying on the table next to Jason. He hands it over and Raven grabs his hand, scribbling down handwriting that barely looks like his own. 

“What happened?” Jason reads, then looks up at Raven. He nods and makes a small noise in confirmation. 

“Well… The bombs went off, yeah?” 

Raven nods. 

“And that was three months ago.”   
He grabs Jason’s hand again and pushes his sleeve up to his elbow before writing again.   
Three months?!

“Yeah, Ravennie. Three months.” 

Are you okay?

Jason seems to consider his answer. “Y-Yeah.”   
Tell me the truth, Jason.  
“I’m fine, really. I’ve been discharged from the hospital for a month. I was waiting for you, because I didn’t want you to wake up alone.” 

Jason’s started to blush.   
Raven smiles and opens his mouth.   
“J-ay!” 

“Hmm?”

“K-iss?”   
It’s a bit warbled, but Jason looks at him and grins before he leans in and cups Raven’s face in his hands. Their lips meet and Raven can feel Jason’s entire body relax. Jason pulls away a few moments later, his forehead pressed against Raven’s.

Raven smiles at him. “ ‘Ay with me?”

Jason reaches up and runs one hand through Raven’s tangled hair. “Of course, love.” 

 

_______________________________________

 

Jason wakes up to the door creaking and footsteps entering the room. He barely has time to open his eyes before he feels one of Raven’s hands against his back and he’s shoved to the floor. He hits his head on the way down but shoves the pain back because Raven has started to hyperventilate and writhe. 

He stands up, his legs shaking and pins down Raven’s hands. He looks to the doorway and it’s Jevbel, no surprise. 

“Doctor, I know you want to check on him,” Jason glared at Jevbel, his eyes cold. “But let me wake him up, okay?” 

Jevbel’s eyes widen. Then he nods and walks out of the room. Jason sighs as Raven slowly stops moving, his breathing slowing down. 

“Hey, Raven. Wake up, sweetheart.” Jason whispers, running one hand through Raven’s hair. “Ravennie, you need to get up now.” 

Raven whimpers, shaking his head. His eyes open slowly. He shifts for a moment, and then makes a noise in the back of his throat and Jason knows what he’s about to ask, so he hands him the pen. 

Why can’t I feel my right arm? 

“Can I let the doctor explain?” 

Raven nods slowly. “J-ay? Hol’ me?”   
Jason slowly gathers Raven in his arms, wiping away his tears away because Raven’s crying as soon as he is sitting in his lap. Raven hesitantly wraps his left arm around Jason’s neck, burying his face in Jason’s shoulder. Jason can feel tears soak into the fabric of his shirt. He rubs Raven’s back softly. 

“You’re gonna be okay, baby.”

Raven whimpers softly, making a noise between a sob and a word that Jason can’t make out. 

There’s a knock at the door. Raven jumps, his left hand grasping at Jason’s shirt. Jason wraps his arms around Raven’s waist to keep him grounded. 

“Come in. Quietly.”  
The door opens and Raven can sense multiple people open the door. A sense of calm overtakes the room. Raven shifts so he’s facing the doctors. 

“How are you feeling, Mr. Wildfang?” Jevbel asks, leaning on the doorframe.

Raven sniffled, making a small noise in his throat. Jason works one hand through Raven’s knotted hair. He grabs the pen again and taps the Why can’t I feel my right arm message from earlier with the tip. 

The man standing behind Jevbel speaks up.   
“It got lost in the blast, sir.” 

What's left of the color drains from Raven’s face. His mouth opens and closes a few times. Jason pulls him close. 

“We need to do a full examination, Mr. Wildfang.” Jevbel says, walking into the room. “But it would be ideal if Jason wasn't present.”

Raven lets out a whine that sounds inhuman, burying his face in Jason’s shoulder. Jason wraps his arms around Raven’s waist, softly grasping at the back of his hospital gown.

“St-...St-ays.” Raven coughs, the sound muffled by Jason’s shoulder. 

“Okay, then. Mr.Wildfang, do you think you can walk?” 

Raven turns his head just enough to send Jevbel a pointed glare, leaning closer to Jason’s side. 

“Do you want me to carry you, love?”

Raven nods. Jason smiles softly, slipping one arm under Raven’s knees and the other around his shoulders before he stands up.

They spend the entire day in Jevbel’s office.   
_______________________

“J-ay,” Raven chokes. “ ‘m sc-ared…” 

They’re laying on Raven’s hospital bed, Jason on his back with Raven curled up on top of him.

“I know, baby, I know.” Jason soothes, working his fingers gently through the knots in Raven’s hair. Tears glimmer in Raven’s eyes. 

Jason tilts Raven’s head up, “You can cry, baby. It’s okay for you to cry.” 

Raven blinks a few times and a few tears run down his face, trying to keep his composer. Then he drops his head to Jason’s chest, his body racked with sobs. Jason wraps his arms around Raven to keep him stabilized, pressing soft kisses against the top of his head. 

“J-ay,” Raven sobs out his name. 

“Yes, Venna?” 

“ ‘m so-rry! You sh-ouldn’t hav’ to d-o t-his-” Raven’s sentence turns into harsh sobbing. Jason holds him close. 

“Shhh, baby don’t strain your throat anymore than you have to.” 

Raven lifts his head, staring into Jason’s eyes. “ I ‘ove you, O-ppa…” 

“I love you too, baby. Let’s get some rest, yeah?” 

Raven makes a small noise in confirmation, a few more tears rolling down his face.  
_________

When Raven opens his eyes, Jason is still asleep. Slowly, he raised himself off Jason’s chest, slowly shifting until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. The floor is ice cold and it makes him hiss. 

He tries to stand and almost falls over. He manages to take a few steps before he falls to the ground. Pain shoots through his body and he fights back a sob. A small, strangled noise escaped his throat as he slowly got back to his feet.

He manages to almost get to the window when he falls again, crashing to the floor and taking an empty vase with him. Jason shifts but doesn’t move.

He tries to get up again, falling to the ground with a snarl. He lays there, glass digging into his skin. He can feel blood oozing from the small cuts in his skin. He starts to cry. The noise wakes Jason.

Raven shrinks back as Jason gets up. 

“What the sam hell are you doing, Rave?”   
He sounds so tired. Raven swallows around the lump forming in his throat. 

“ A-re ‘ou ma’?”   
Jason kneels down, slowly grabbing a shard of glass from Raven’s arm. 

“No, baby. I’m not mad. Let me pick you up.” 

Raven’s arm finds its place around Jason’s neck immediately, grasping at his shirt. Jason hooks his arms around Raven’s shoulders and under his knees, lifting him off the floor and carrying him across the room to his bed. 

As soon as Raven is sitting on his bed, Jason unties the back of his hospital gown, letting it pool around his waist. Raven’s face goes red. Jason chuckles.

“Relax, sweetheart. You’ve got glass all over you. I’m not gonna give you a blowjob.” He smirks, looking up at Raven, who hides his face in his hands. Jason leans in and presses a kiss to Raven’s shoulder. 

“Yet.” 

“O-ppa!” Raven draws out his word, ears burning. Jason grins. 

“C’mon Raven, you know I’m kiddin’. You’re still to weak to handle my sinful tongue.”

“Mr. Wildfang, I ask that you refrain from giving our patients a ‘blowjob’. Even if the patient you’re talking about is your husband.”   
Jason jumps and scampers back, the tips of his ears pink. Neither of them had heard Jevbel come in.

“S-Sorry?” 

It’s Raven’s turn to laugh. His ‘laugh’ sounds half like a dying goose.   
“I-I th-ough-t I wa’ t-he one wi’ a sp-ee-ch im-... Im-ped-... Wha’s t-he wor’?” 

“Impediment?” Jevbel guesses, scribbling something down on his clipboard. 

“Tha’s t-he one!” 

“Well, you seem to be much more vocal today, Raven.” Jason says, his ears still pink. 

“Don’t say another word in that sentence, Jason Wildfang.” 

Jason slowly closes his open mouth. “Yes’sir.” 

Raven grins. “O-ppa!”   
Jason looks up at him, face red. 

“O-ppa, ‘mere.” Jason takes a few steps forward before Jevbel notices the blood on the tile floor and the glass still embedded in Raven’s skin. 

“Mr.Wildfang, why is there blood on the floor? And why is my patient-” 

Raven speaks up, not meeting either Jevbel’s or Jason’s gaze,   
“I t-ried-d to wal’...”

Jevbel sighed. “You’ve been comatose for three months, Mr.Wildfang, do you really think you can walk yet?” 

Raven bows his head. Jason shoots Jevbel a glare, crawling up onto the bed by Raven’s side. He starts removing the glass shards from Raven’s shoulder and back. Jevbel opens his mouth to say something, but Jason looks at him, his grey eyes darkened. 

“I know what I’m doing, Doctor. Two of my kids are medics and I’ve pulled a shit-ton of bullets out of his skin.” His voice is low. Raven shivers. “This man pretty much wears a target on his back.” 

“So d’ y-ou, J-ay-” Raven’s words get cut off as Jason places one hand over his mouth. Something coppery coats his lips and Raven realizes it’s his blood. His eyes widen and a high-pitched squeak half dies in his throat. Jason notices. 

“Fuck!” Jason pulls his hand away and hastily wipes the blood from Raven’s lips but he’s already hyperventilating. Jevbel hurries across the room to help, but Jason shoots him another glare and he stops dead in his tracks. 

“Ray? Baby, can you hear me?”   
Raven’s eyes roll back slightly, his breathing rapid. He makes a small noise that half sounds like he’s about to cry. 

“Raven, I need you to listen to me. Can you do that, sweetheart?” 

Images flash in his mind - memories of Jason tied down on the floor, cut open and flayed, his wounds cauterized to prevent him from bleeding out. The sound of Jason’s screaming as Mosa cuts open his hand and letting the blood drip into a cup. A cup that the Angel King then makes Raven drink from, forcing him to drink Jason’s blood. At that time, he hadn’t cared, so dehydrated that anything would soothe him, but now, looking back, it horrifies him. He can still taste Jason’s blood on his tongue.

He can remember when Mosa decided to take Jason to one of the torture chambers down the hall. Raven had been left there, tied up and strung from the ceiling by his wrists. He was forced to listen to Jason’s screams of agony for hours. When Mosa finally brought Jason back there was a wound in his side, hastily sewn shut and dripping with blood. The entire left side of Jason’s body was stained crimson with dried blood. It took two days for Jason to wake up. 

Mosa had been waiting for Jason to wake up before he proceeded. Raven can’t even remember what Mosa did to him, he doesn’t want to. But the image of Jason’s face, twisted in shock and fear but his eyes so dark they were black with anger - that image haunts him.

“Raven! Raven, can you hear me?!” Jason’s voice snaps him out of his memories. The only thing that he didn’t shake were the feeling of the Angel King’s blood-stained, clawed hands trailing across his body. Once he blinks, Jason’s form distorts and it’s Mosa who’s standing before him, his teeth bared in what could have been a smile if it wasn’t for the rows of shark-like teeth.

“ ‘on’t t-ouch m-me! ‘On’t f-u’in’ t-ouch me!” He bats the hands away, curling into a tight ball, tears rolling down his face.

“Raven, Raven, calm down! It’s okay, you’re -” Jason tries to grab Raven’s hand but he pulls it closer to his chest. Jevbel makes it across the room in seconds, a syringe in his hand. He jabs the needle into Raven’s bicep and injects whatever is inside into his body. Within minutes Raven is asleep, his body slowly untangling. 

Jevbel makes quick work to remove the rest of the glass stuck in Raven’s back and shoulder, setting the shards in a small bowl sitting by his clipboard. As soon as Jevbel leaves the room, Jason picks Raven up and cradles him.

“Oh, my baby… My sweet Raven-bird…” Jason presses a kiss to Raven’s forehead, tensing up as Raven shifts in his arms. A tear slowly rolls down his face. “I’m so fucking sorry, baby.”  
_______________________________   
When Raven wakes up the next morning, Jason is gone. The hospital room is eerily silent. The only noise aside from Raven’s shallow breathing is the clock on the wall, ticking softly. The lights are off, a faint ray of sunlight peeking through the blinds. A note sits on the table beside him. 

‘I had to go home for a few hours. I’ll be back around ten/ten thirty.   
Love you!  
~Jay-Jay’ The note reads. Raven squints at the clock. It read seven-twenty-three. The ink was still wet, so Jason must have just left. Three hours.

Raven leans back against the pillows, eyes on the ceiling. He sighs, picking at a cut on his right shoulder. He closes his eyes and slowly loses consciousness.

The first thing he sees is Jason’s corpse. He’s sitting in a chair, his body flayed open and organs spilling out and rotting into the floorboards. His mouth is open in a never-ending scream, his pretty grey eyes glazed over and lifeless. Written in blood on the wall are the words ‘I’m coming for you’. The lights flicker and then go out. From the darkness, somebody laughs. 

Raven turns and is standing only inches away from Mosa. The Angel King’s face is splattered with dried blood and his clothes reek of decay. Mosa is smiling, his teeth bared and stained with blood. Pieces of meat - no, Raven knows that what’s stuck to Mosa’s teeth are pieces of Jason. His heart starts to race. 

Before Raven can move, he’s shoved to the ground with Mosa on top of him. He struggles but the angel king pins down his hands with an unseen magic. Mosa reaches into the pocket of his coat and retrieves several nails. He then grabs a hammer that’s sitting on the floor. Raven’s eyes widen. 

“No, no, please! Don’t-” The next sound that leaves Raven’s mouth is a blood-curdling scream as Mosa drives a nail through the palm of his hand. By the time his other hand has been nailed to the floor, Raven’s sobbing uncontrollably. Mosa laughs and it turns Raven’s blood to ice. The angel shoves the grip of the handle into Raven’s open mouth, pushing the tool as far back as he can without neglecting Raven oxygen. 

“C’mon, Wildfang, you can deepthroat cock so well. Can’t take anything remotely similar?” Mosa asks, his tone so low it sends chills down Raven’s spine. He tries to say something, but around the handle, the words almost sound like a moan. Mosa smirks. 

“You’re a whore, Wildfang. Cockslut, cockslut, Raven is a cockslut.” Mosa taunts, pushing the hammer farther back into Raven’s mouth. He gags around it, but Mosa ignores the action. Raven can feel the plastic cutting into the walls of his throat. He begins to feel lightheaded. His eyes roll back.

Mosa notices this and removes the hammer from Raven’s mouth. The handle is coated in saliva and blood, connected to Raven’s parted lips by a long string of spit. Raven coughs and blood spurts from his mouth. Mosa laughs. 

“I can see why Jason over there liked you.” Mosa readied the hammer just above two of Raven’s ribs. He pulled his arm back and slammed the hammer against the bone, and Raven howled in pain. He could feel his ribs crack. “Shame he’s dead. Put up one hell of a fight, too.” 

“Fuck you.” Raven manages to spit, his voice hoarse from crying and having a hammer shoved down his throat. Mosa’s eyes darken. 

“What did you just say to me, slut?” 

Raven freezes. Then, still struggling, he cracks a small smile. “Fuck. You.” 

Mosa raises his hand again, but instead of aiming for the ribs, he slams the hammer into Raven’s jaw. Raven screams, teeth falling down his throat. He coughs, his body convulsing. Mosa laughs as blood sprays him in the face. 

“Again, again!” 

Even through the pain, Mosa’s child-like state sends Raven into a state of panic. His heart is pounding against his ribcage and he can feel something puncture into his side. He raises his head to look and a bloody white stick is jabbing out of his side. He screams. 

Mosa grins, taking the hammer again and leveling it at Raven’s left eye. He grabs Raven’s hair with his other hand, slamming his head against the floor. A few moments later the opposite end of the hammer is jammed into Raven’s eye socket and all he can see is white. Raven cries out in agony, screaming for Mosa to stop and just kill him so he could see Jason again. Mosa laughs again, his tone utterly psychotic. 

“Oh, if only it were that simple, slut.”   
Raven shuts his eyes. He can vaguely feel Mosa stand up, but he’s in so much pain that his body is starting to shut down due to not knowing how to react. He swims in and out of consciousness, only semi-aware of something warm and sticky coating his face before there is pain, and nothing else but darkness. 

Raven blinks open his eyes to see the same exact room Mosa had trapped him in. Jason’s body still sits in the chair, organs still rotting into the floorboards. His own body is laid out on the floor, still pinned down via the nails through his hands. His upper body and face is coated in drying blood. The top of his head has been bashed in with the hammer, exposing his brain. A white substance is splattered across his face and neck, and one look at it tells him that it’s semen. Raven feels sick.

There’s a blue glow beside the corpse and with a few more blinks, it’s Jason. His eyes are wide and his face contorted in shock. He turns towards Raven and makes it to his side in three steps. 

Raven reaches out to touch him but the moment his hand touches Jason’s arm blood starts to pour from his face. It pours from his ears, his eyes, his nose, his mouth and even a hole in his throat. Raven screams as he watches the flesh and muscle melt off Jason’s face, leaving snow-white bones in its place. Jason’s mouth opens and the voice that meets his ears is not Jason’s voice. 

“Don’t you love me anymore?” This voice is twisted, howling in agony. “You said that you’d love me forever, Raven.” 

Raven drops to his knees, his hands over his ears. “Shut up! Shut up! You’re not Jason! You’re not Jason!” He screams, tears dripping down his face. There is the sound of footsteps and Raven barely has time to look up before ‘Jason’s’ neck gets snapped like a twig, spraying him with blood. This prompts another shriek as Raven scrambles backwards. ‘Jason’ stands there, holding his own dripping skull. 

“I am Jason.” He chants. “I am Jason. I am Jason.”

Raven starts to bawl. “No, no, y-you’re not! Shut up, you’re not him! You’re not Jason! You’re not my Jason!”  
‘Jason’ starts chanting again, approaching Raven with slow and heavy footsteps. Raven curls his knees to his chest, hysterical. He starts laughing. 

“Not my Jason. Not my Jason. Not my Jason.” He repeats, pulling at his own hair. “You aren’t my Jason. You aren’t my Jason.” 

‘Jason’ laughs. It’s a cold, dark, and wet sound. It reminds Raven of screaming. “I am Jason. I am Jason. I am Jason. I am Jason. I AM JASON!” 

It repeats like a mantra, Raven and ‘Jason’ screaming what might as well be truth on ‘Jason’s’ part and lies on Raven’s. It’s driving him crazy. 

‘Jason’ drops to his knees in front of Raven, shoving the decapitated skull towards him. Raven stops laughing and screams, repeating ‘You’re not Jason’ like it’s the only thing keeping him from madness. What looks like blood starts to pour from the skull’s eye sockets, nose and mouth, staining Raven’s front with a thick black liquid. 

“You’re not Jason!” He screams. “You’re not, you’re not, you’re not! You’re not Jason! You’re not Jason! You’re not Jason! YOU’RE NOT JASON!”

Raven watches, wide-eyed, as the skull’s jaw unhinges and black smog starts pouring out. He coughs, continuing to sob and cry ‘You’re not Jason’ until his voice is failing and he can’t breathe. 

Everything goes black.


	2. 14-22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is Butterfly by BTS. I don't own the rights.  
> Also, how do you write singing dialog??  
> ~Rickie

When he opens his eyes again, his vision still blurry with tears, the first thing he sees is sunlight. Then, sitting at his bedside, with his nose in a book, is Jason. His hair is curly and still looks damp, a piece of tissue stuck to the side of his face. He looks up. 

“Good morning, baby. How’d you sleep?” Jason’s voice is still distorted, still dark and wet and it still sounds like screaming. Images of Jason’s flayed-open corpse flash behind his eyelids. 

“You’re n-ot Ja-son, you’r-re not Ja-son, you’re no-t… Yo-u’re…” Raven hiccups. Jason’s eyes widen, puzzled. 

“What do you mean, Ravennie? It’s me.”  
Raven looks at him closer and his face slowly shifts into the skull again, orifices still gushing black ooze. Raven chokes on a sob. Jason reaches out to touch him and Raven flinches back, a high-pitched whimper tumbling out of his lips. Tears run down his face.  
“ ‘On’t t-ouch me! Y-ou’r-re no-t Ja-son, you’re no-t! ‘On’t f-uc’in’ t-ouch me!”

Jason retracts his hand, setting his book down slowly. He opens his mouth to say something and black smog spilled out. Raven shrieked and shut his eyes. 

“Hey, hey, calm down. Listen.” Jason cleared his throat. His voice shifted back to normal and he started to sing. Raven recognizes the song from their teen days.  
“Don’t think of anything, don’t say a single word. Just smile at me. I still don’t believe it, it all seems like a dream. Please don’t disappear. Is it true? Is it true? You, you. You’re so beautiful, I’m afraid it’s untrue, untrue. You, you, you,”

Raven slowly opens his eyes and looks at Jason. His eyes are closed in concentration. Slowly, Raven finished the verse, his tone shaky and choppy. 

“B-Butterfly, l-like a butterfly, b-butterfly…”

Jason grins. Raven gives him a little smile in return, tears still falling from his eyes.  
“Now, what’s got you so worked up, love?”

“N-Nigh’mare…”  
Jason reaches over and runs his hand through Raven’s hair, wiping his tears away with his other hand. 

“Awwww, babe, you look so shaken, I’m sorry.” 

“O-ppa?” Raven sniffles, reaching up and grasping at Jason’s hand. “ ‘leep wi-th me?” 

Jason raises one eyebrow. “What do you mean, Ray?”

Raven blushes. “I-I mis’ y-ou an’... A-An’... I-I wan’ you...”

Jason smiles, nods and gets up to lock the door.  
_______________________

Raven wakes up sore and wearing Jason’s sweater. Jason is still lying beside him, snoring softly. Raven smiles, burrowing into Jason’s side and tracing the outline of his abs with his index finger. Jason stirs, making a small noise as he opens his eyes. 

“Hey, Rave.” Jason mumbles, wrapping one arm around Raven’s shoulder and pulling him close. Raven looks up at him. 

“E-Even’in O-ppa…”  
Jason leans in slowly, pressing soft kisses and bites to Raven’s neck. Raven hums in approval. 

His eyes widen as Jason bites down hard and then soothes the area with a kiss. “Nngh, O-O-ppa~”

Jason smiles and pulls away from his neck, pressing a feather-soft kiss to his lips. Raven grins. 

There’s a knock at the door. Raven jumps as Jason slides out of the bed and wrangles to put his jeans back on. “Just a minute! Just give me a minute!” 

Once Jason’s done fighting with his jeans he moves to unlock the door. Jevbel walks in and shoots Jason a look before he turns to Raven.

“Mr.Wildfang, I hope you’ll be able to complete your therapy today, given that you and Jason had sex this morning.” Jevbel says this very nonchalantly. Jason smirks and Raven can feel his face go red. 

“U-Umm…” Raven rubs the back of his neck, trying to avoid the Doctor’s gaze. 

\-----

Raven winces as Jason sets him back down on his bed, pain racing through his body. “I hat-e thi’.” 

“I know, baby.” Jason soothes, brushing Raven’s sticky hair from his face. 

“I’s my f-aul-t you’re st-uck in t-he hospi-tal wit’ not-hin’ to do…” 

Jason bends down enough so he’s eye level with Raven.  
“Raven, Venna, baby, none of this is your fault. And as for being stuck here, I don’t give a damn. You matter more to me than any war.”

Raven grabs the front of Jason’s sweater and pulls him close until their bodies are touching, wrapping his arm and legs around him. Jason’s arms clasp behind his back. Their lips touch. For a few moments, nothing else exists except him and Jason. 

Then there is an explosion. 

Instantly, Jason breaks the kiss and throws his body over Raven’s. There’s a loud crack as parts of the ceiling cave in. The window explodes, sending glass everywhere. Raven screams and drops of Jason’s blood land on his face. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay, Venna.” Raven can barely hear Jason’s voice over the roaring of the sirens. Jason leans back as soon as he deems it safe, gathering Raven into his arms once more. Raven looks up at Jason’s face and immediately wishes he hadn’t. Jason’s face is distorted, one eyeball hanging from the socket and bouncing on his cheekbone. Blood runs down his face in rivulets.  
The sight makes his stomach turn. He blinks a few times, however, and Jason’s face returns to normal, save for the glass shard embedded below his eyebrow.

Jason runs out into the hallway, broken tiles crunching under his feet. The sound hurts. The lights flicker rapidly. On, off, on, off, on, off. It stings. Raven spots a large amount of blood splattered on the wall. He can barely see half of someone’s arm sticking out of the rubble. He tries to scream but no sound comes out. 

Before Raven has a chance to process it, he’s on the floor again with Jason on top of him. There’s a sharp piece of tile digging into his back. He can faintly register Jason's forehead pressed against his own. The ground is shaking. Metal equipment crashes to the floor. The sound hurts. He whines. 

The air smells like smoke. The hallway starts to get warmer. Sweat breaks out across Raven’s skin. People are screaming on the upper floors of the hospital. The floor caves in next to them, a pipe bursting and screaming as water sprayed out. Raven covers one ear and makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. Smoke stings his eyes. A few more sticky drops of blood hit his face.

“I know, baby. I know.” 

The shaking continues for about ten minutes. As soon as it stops, Jason’s picked him up again and resumes running, now with a significant limp. Jason has to stop a few times because he’s coughing so hard. He jumps through the blasted-out door and Raven winces at the crunching of broken glass.

As soon as they’re outside tears are running down his cheeks. 

“Gro-und,” Raven manages. Jason obeys, setting Raven on the burnt grass. Raven falls to his knees, slightly off balance and promptly vomits. His throat burns. He can sense Jason behind him, brushing his hair back and out of his face. 

“You okay?” Jason asks, rubbing Raven’s shoulder in a way that is normally comforting. Now, however, it sends Raven’s body into a sort of shock. A small noise tumbles from his lips. He slowly leans back until he’s sitting with his back against Jason’s legs, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

He can hear somebody’s footsteps thudding against the ground. 

He can hear Jason talking with the person, their voices distorted. He grasps at Jason's pants leg blindly, digging his nails into the denim. Jason runs one hand through Raven's hair softly.

The ground does not stop shaking. Raven gasps for breath, his throat stinging so bad it cuts through his staticky thoughts. Jason kneels down behind him, arms around his shoulders. 

“Baby, baby calm down. You're okay.” Jason whispers, rubbing small circles on Raven's collarbones with his thumbs. A small whine tumbles from Raven's lips, tears rolling down his face. Jason reaches up and brushes them away. “You're okay. You're out.”

Raven shakes his head, choking on a strangled cry. He can hear Jason shift and then feels his presence beside him.  
“I'm going to pick you up, okay?” 

Raven raises his hand, his fingers shaking. Jason gently closes his hand into a fist and then takes Raven's hand in his own. Raven presses his face into his knees, his body trembling. Jason slides one arm under Raven's knees, and the other around his shoulders. He can faintly register Jason lifting him off the ground.

Everything goes black.

When he sits up again, everything is dark. It takes him a few minutes of blinking to clear his vision. It doesn't work. A small, strangled noise crawls out of his throat. He can feel warmth spread across his exposed chest - sunlight, probably - and he tentatively raises his arm to see if he’s injured. He flops back down onto the mattress, joints cracking. A line of stitches runs diagonal from one shoulder down his torso. Touching them hurts. He pulls his fingers away, a hiss dying in his throat. 

Someone giggles beside him. It takes him a moment to register that it’s Jason. The mattress shifts. Raven can feel Jason’s fingertips brush against where his right arm ends. He winces at the contact. Jason says something, but the sound is muffled and distorted, like he’s underwater. 

“Raven, you feelin’ okay? Baby?” Jason’s hand drifts up to his shoulder. A low whine tumbles from his lips. He opens his mouth to say something, but his throat stings with white hot pain the moment he tries to form words. Frustrated, Raven reaches over and taps morse code on the back of Jason’s hand.  
Dash-dot. Dash-dash-dash.  
N-o.

The door opens. Raven jumps, startled. Someone walks in, footsteps heavy on the floor.  
“Mister Wildfang?” 

Raven curls into a ball, his knees pressed against his chest. Jason slowly rubs a circle on Raven’s shoulder blade, fingertips running against bone. 

“It’s okay, Ravennie, it’s Jevbel.” Jason lowers his voice, cupping Raven’s face with his free hand. A small squeak dies in his throat as he shakes his head.  
“Jevbel, I don’t think now’s a great time.” 

“Actually, Jason, I was hoping I could talk to you. Can you step outside with me?” Jevbel sounds distant. Raven can hear Jason’s chair scuff against the floor. 

“I’ll be right back, Rave. Right back, okay?” 

Jason stands up. Raven listens to the two walk out of the room. The clock ticks on a non-steady beat. Tick, silence. Tick, silence. It hurts. 

There are a few minutes of agonizing silence filled by sporadic ticking that reminds him far to much of the bombs. The door swings open again, and the mood in the room gets very, very cold. 

Jason walks back to Raven’s bedside and almost immediately presses his elbows into Raven’s thigh and his face in his hands. Raven can feel him shaking. 

“I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, baby. You don’t fucking deserve this, you don’t,” Jason cries, “You’ve never deserved this.” 

Raven slowly shifts until he’s able to put his hand on Jason’s upper back. He rubs his fingertips into the short hair at the base of Jason’s neck, curling a few of the longer strands around his fingertips. Jason’s body trembles as he tries to choke back his tears. 

It seems like forever until Jason slowly stops crying. Raven doesn’t realize that he himself has tears cascading down his face until Jason’s hands are wiping them away. He holds Jason’s hands in place, his fingertips settling on his cheekbones, and taps;  
Dot. Dash-dot. Dot-dash-dash-dot. Dot-dash-dot-dot. Dash-dot.  
Explain. 

Jason sniffles, and Raven can hear him swallow around the lump in his throat.  
“I ca-n’t, Rave, I-I can’t.” His voice cracks. 

Dot-dash-dash-dot. Dot-dash-dot-dot. Dot. Dot-dash. Dot-dot-dot. Dot.  
Please.

“R-Ravennie, oh my sweet Ravennie…” Jason mumbles. He runs his thumb across Raven’s cheekbone. 

“Jevbel said that… That… Ravenna, you’re,” he takes a deep breath, “You’re-never-gonna-be-able-to-speak-again-but-the-blindness-should-wear-off.” 

Raven’s mouth falls open. Jason takes a few more deep breaths, trying to steady himself. 

“However,” Jason reaches up and runs one hand through Raven’s hair, working out a few knots with his fingertips, “he said that it’s due to the trauma, and that it might take some time, but you should be able to regain some, oh, what’s the damn word? Vocality? Is that it? Fuck it, that’s what I’m calling it. You should be able to gain some vocality back, given enough time.” 

Raven can feel a few more tears roll down his face. Jason presses his lips against Raven’s forehead, his skin warm. Dread knots up in Raven’s stomach. His chest feels tight, and he can’t seem to fit any air down his throat. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay.” Jason sounds unsure. “You’re safe, baby. Focus on my voice.”

Raven can’t hear Jason over the static. His mouth opens and closes but he can’t make any sound. Hot tears roll down his face rapidly, dripping off his jaw and landing on his arm. He curls into a ball again, Jason’s broad hands pressed against his shoulders until Jason picks him up and cradles him like a child.

Raven just sits there, his hand clawing at Jason’s hoodie, his body convulsing with silent sobs that racked his frame everytime they fall from his lips. His brain feels fuzzy. His limbs feel cold. He buries his face in the junction of Jason’s neck and shoulder and wails. Jason keeps whispering to him, soft things in Korean that he doesn’t have the mental energy to decipher. 

Slowly, Raven falls asleep.


	3. 22-27

The first thing he can comprehend is Jason’s chin pressed against the top of his head. It’s by no means comfortable, but Jason is still asleep and he’d be damned if he let Jason wake up. His face feels stiff and all of his muscles ache, his throat feels dry and his head is splitting. A low groan escapes his lips. He opens his eyes and sees nothing. 

It freaks him out for a moment. And just for a moment. He still feels cold. His limbs feel heavy. 

Jason shifts, pressing his cheek into Raven’s hair. Raven smiles. At least Jason is asleep. At least Jason doesn’t have to deal with his problems right now. 

Some time passes before Jason stirs again, a low whine vibrating in his throat. Raven reaches up and runs his hand through Jason’s hair. 

“Morning, baby.” Jason's voice is gravelly. He must be stressed, because the Southern-Georgian accent has creeped back into his voice. “How you feelin’?”

Raven shakes his head, his neck cracking. Jason chuckles.

“How'd you sleep?”   
Raven gives him the thumbs up. He can feel Jason kiss the top of his head. Jason smiles as Raven tilts his head back, and presses a kiss to his lips. 

Raven reaches up and traces the Korean word for love on Jason's cheek. A grin spreads on Jason's lips. 

“I love you too, Ravennie.” 

-  
When he wakes up again, it is cold. He grasps at the area around him. He’s lying on top of the blankets. He reaches out for Jason, but Jason isn’t there. All Raven is grasping at is empty space. Panic lodges in his chest. His throat tightens and it hurts. His eyes burn. 

Dot-dash-dash-dash. Dot-dash. Dot-dot-dot. Dash-dash-dash. Dash-dot.  
Jason.

He can feel cold tears running down his face. Machines beep in loud, sharp tones that hurt his ears and rattle his skull. 

Dot-dash-dash-dash. Dot-dash. Dot-dot-dot. Dash-dash-dash. Dash-dot.  
Dot-dash-dash-dot. Dot-dash-dot-dot. Dot. Dot-dash. Dot-dot-dot. Dot.  
Jason.   
Please. 

“Sir, we’re gonna need you to calm down. You’re okay, sir, you’re in transit and we need you to be as calm as you can, alright?”   
It’s a woman’s voice. Her hands brush his shoulders and he flinches. She is cold. 

A few more tears roll down his face. Every time the vehicle hits a bump pain shoots through his body. His ears are ringing. Everything is fuzzy. 

Gotta be quiet. Gotta be quiet. Gotta be a good boy. Gotta be good. Gotta shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up! 

Raven doesn’t realize it, but his entire body is shaking. He hardly notices when a needle is pressed into his left arm and doesn’t register falling asleep.

He is still cold. He sits up with a jerk, his eyes still burning. His head is pounding. The blankets are rough against his skin and every movement sends a shudder up his spine. He opens his mouth and tries to say something, but all it does is send another harsh rack of pain through his body. Raven grabs his hair with his hand, tugging at the tangled locks and sobbing. His chest feels tight. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. 

He’s going to suffocate. He’s going to die. He can’t breathe, and he’s going to die. He can’t die. He can’t die. Jason needs him. Jason. Jason. Jason. Jason, Jason, Jason, Jas-

“Raven, it’s okay, I’m here,” Jason grabs Raven’s hand tightly, loosening his grasp on his hair. A few strands fall away. “I’m right here, baby. Everything is going to be okay.” 

Raven chokes down a wet sob. He reaches out, trying to touch Jason’s face and pulls back his hand as Jason hisses in pain. 

You’ve hurt Jason. You’ve hurt Jason. You’re a monster. You just ruined everything. Mama was right. You should be dead, you should be dead, you should be-

Jason grabs his hand again and presses Raven’s fingertips to his face. Raven tentatively runs his index finger over the raised skin of the wound under Jason’s eyebrow. Jason chuckles softly. 

“Raven, I’m not made of glass. You just, y’know, jabbed me in the eye.”

Jason grabs Raven’s hand again, and moves it so it’s flat against his chest. Raven can feel Jason’s heartbeat through the soft fabric of his shirt. Tears well up in Raven’s eyes. Within a few unclear moments, Raven is bawling. Jason brings his other hand up and cups Raven’s jaw with it.   
Raven uses the feeling - that-oh-so-reassuring feeling- of Jason’s calloused skin against his as his tether. He tightens his grip on Jason’s shirt until his knuckles ache. 

“You’re okay, Raven. I’m here. Everything is fine. Everything is going to be fine.”   
Raven shakes his head, a weak noise dying in his throat.   
No. No, it’s not going to be alright. Nothing is going to be alright. 

Jason kisses his forehead. His lips are warm. 

“You’re alright, love. Nothing's gonna hurt you. I’m here.”


End file.
